Popular Computing Weekly Vol.1 No.6
Vol.1 No 6. of Popular Computing Weekly is coverdated 27 May 1982 and cost 30p. News News Headlines - 1 page (5) *NewBrain debuts at less than £200 *The Bee-Box gives Vic extra bytes: The Bee-Box from Beelines *Soft-sell on Prestel: Martochoice Ltd looking for Prestel software *Putting the boot in: F4 Football Forecast Program from Sporting Forecasts to be converted to BBC Micro *Capital gives ZX81 a choice of printers: Capital Computers serial/parallel interface *Buzz words from Beebug: Beebug user group publishes its first issue. Features Contents/Editorial - 1 page (3) Club Reports: Helping people to get more from machines - 1 page (7) :Vernon Gifford describes how the Amateur Computer Club aids micro users. Spectrum: Take a look inside the ZX Spectrum - 1 page (19) :Stephen Adams lifts the lid off the machine everyone's talking about Programming: Keys which unlock the most potential - 1 page (20) :Nick Hampshire tells you how to get the most from Vic-20's function keys Sound & Vision - 1 page (21) *Giving soul to electronic music - Sam Blythe *Seeing red when the word is blue - Brian Reffin Smith Hand & Mouth - 1 page (23) *Sharp's mini goes for the wallet - John Gowrie *Just remember... you are human! - John Dawson Peek & Poke - 1 page (25) :Peek your problems to our address. Ian Beardsmore will poke back an answer Competitions/Citizen Pain - 1 page (26) Reviews Games Summaries Packman :Some of the features of the original arcade are missing so all in all it's not one of the best games currently available. Cassette AB :A fair-value compilation of nice BASIC versions of standard games. Vicmen :If you've got nimble fingers, and a volume control on your set, you're in for an enjoyable time with this particular cassette. Mission of the Deep :An excellent ZX81 example of the blind graphics adventure genre of computer game. No problem if you're into such things. Hardware Summaries VIC 1515 Printer :It is an expensive, noisy, slow printer but with fairly clear output. It does have some redeeming features like the character coding. However, as it's just about the only printer on the market at the moment you haven't got a lot of choice! Fun with Microcomputers :This little book does not fulfil its initial promise. It is rather superficial and out-of-date but contains a few useful listings. Type-Ins Computer Concerto (VIC-20) - 2 pages (8-9) :Enter the world of sound technology with this simple program which allows you to compose music on a piano-like keyboard. Open Forum - 6 pages (13-18) Adverts Games *'JRS Software' - Games Pack - page 27 Magazines *Commodore Computing - page 12 Classifieds - 1 page (4) Other Credits Reporter :David Kelly Sub-Editor :Peter Harvey Designer :Eric Robbie Editorial Secretary :Fiona McCormack Software Editor :Peter Gerrard Publishing Director :Nick Hampshire External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive or at the Internet Archive Other Issues Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews